Slitting films during a continuous web process can be useful for providing multiple smaller films of a desired size. In some applications it is desirable to use multiple strips of a film in a single product or to use an apertured film to enhance some performance aspect of the product.
Some hook members have been made with openings in the backing from which the hooks project. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,366 (Brumlik) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,496 (Peterson), U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2012/0204383 (Wood et al.), and Int. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. WO 2005/122818 (Ausen et al.) and WO 1994/02091 (Hamilton). Also, laminates with separated mechanical fastening strips are described in U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2007/0039142 (Petersen et al.) and Int. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO2011/163020 (Hauschildt et al.).
Some nonwoven materials have been made with openings. Such nonwovens have been attached to elastics or extensible pleated backings. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2004/0147890 (Nakahata et al.), Int. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO 1996/10481 (Abuto et al.), and European Patent No. EP 1066008 B1 (Eaton et al.). A reticulated mechanical fastening patch having loops is described in U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2012/0330266 (Zonneveld et al.).